


Latex Nurse

by Woozi_Booty_Lover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, more 2ji than hoonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozi_Booty_Lover/pseuds/Woozi_Booty_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo shows up and surprises Hansol at a sexy host club but Jihoon ones up both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latex Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I made up one night and finished the next morning. This is not related to the other story I made 'Is It Really Revenge?" but Jihoon does cross dress again.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” I muttered.

Really. I never thought I would be going into a host club. The thing is, is that Hansol is in there and I have to get him out. No one else really wanted to get him or they were to busy to. I, the great Jisoo have to drag him out.

Like really, does he think he could do anything he wants to do just because he’s an adult now? Not with the Lord watching. What’s even worse is that Hansol thinks he could just get away with this even with the potential danger of being found by a fan or even worse, a reporter. I must have a talk with him once this is over about not indulging to his perverted ways.

I scan over the shady building trying to persuade myself to get through the door. Quickly, I open the door and push inside. The faster I go, the better. I go to waiter to waiter, hoping they would lead me to the brat.

The worker’s outfits are, revealing to say the least, which makes me wonder if they are actually comfortable. Having to be nice to people and doing couple like things with a person you might not even know while wearing tight clothing doesn’t sound fun. But who am I to judge right?

Well anyways, a guy in a sailor’s costume shows me the way to Hansol’s private room. There was open areas and then there was private ones. The opens areas had screens to separate the guests. The exchange between the customer and worker is off putting for me. The men are middle aged or young drunks while the hosts would be young and innocent looking. One guy just tried to feel up their host. I hope this place is just a host club.

I give my thanks to the sailor before I approach the steel door. Hansol is so gonna pay for this. I slam the door open and dart myself towards the young man. His eyes widen for a moment but still keeps his cool.

He grins “Ah Josh, I wasn’t expecting you to come in.” I don’t see anyone else in here, that’s good.

“You are in so much trouble!” I grab him by the arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What I’m doing is experimenting and having fun while doing it.”

“Couldn’t you have done that in a not so public place?” Like a bathroom with a laptop like every hormonal teenage boy? He always seems to go to unnecessarily extreme measures.

“That’s why I’m in a private room, hence the private part.” I want to slap his shit eating grin off, but that won’t be the right thing to do.

This is so frustrating. I keep pulling on his arm but he won’t budge off the leather couch. Shouldn’t I be stronger than him?

“I’m sorry but I’m not moving dude, I already paid for a private host to come in.”

“ _Seriously_?” Seriously?

“For real, you can stay or go you know.” Hmmmm. Stay or leave. If I leave, I won’t have to have an awkward situation with someone that is my friend and co-worker. If I stay, I can save Hansol’s soul and the waiter’s soul by making sure nothing happens. I do like helping people.

“I’ll stay.” I sit on the couch next to him.

He heavily pats my shoulder and raises his hand for a high five. “Alright bro, finally living it up!”

Sigh, I want this to already be over. “When are the coming?”

Hansol stops to think. Hand on his chin, pretending to stroke his nonexistent beard. “I ordered some food and drinks a while ago, they should be coming any moment. I don’t know who is coming though…”

“Then how do you know it’s them when they gate here?” I ask in disbelief. Anyone can come in like I did.

“I will know it’s them when I see the food in their hands, duh.” Oh my gosh. I’m not okay with this at all. **NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo**. A pervert can come in here or an obsessed fan or-

There’s a knock from the door. “Hello, this is your personal host. May I come in?”

“Yes.” Me and Hansol replied. “You can come in” I added The door slightly open as we stare at a man slip through the door with a tray of food on it.

This guy’s theme is a sexy nurse I’m guessing. His whole outfit is made out of red and white latex from the skin tight shirt to the heels on his feet. I can’t see his face but his hair is a light pastel purple and looks a lot like… Actually when I think about it, this guy looks just like Jihoon. Weird.

“Sorry for being a little late but I’ll be your host today.” The host puts the tray on the oak table in front of us them raises his face to meet ours. “You can call me Ji-”

The smile on Jihoons’ face is replaced with sheer horror. It would be humorous if it wasn’t for the thing that I was too surprised to laugh. Now I know why he looked so familiar. It’s because I live with this guy. I glance at Hansol to see if he’s as surprised as I am. Hansol face pretty much mimics mine. Jihoon is the first to react. He starts to dash towards the door.

I gracefully get up and trip over my own two feet trying to grab Jihoons’ arm. It works as I successfully have his gloved hand in mine. I pull him away from the exit so he can face me.

“You’re not going anywhere without an explanation.” There is a lot of questions that need to be answered. Designating him towards the couch, Hansol is ooing as Jihoon resists.

“You’re so fucked man.” I glare at the smiling Hansol for his profanity.

I place Jihoon on the couch between Hansol and I and place a hand his shoulder to keep him in place. Jihoon brushes his hand through his hair with an annoyed groan. “What do you want to know?” He mumbles.

“Do I get a special since I know you?” Hansol that is so dumb why did you say that.

“Ugh, ignore him Jihoon." I ask ”Why are you here?”

“I work here.”

“I know that but why?”

Jihoon sighs “I got this job when I was still a trainee and I needed some money. I had so much free time back then , I thought I could use that time for some small jobs.”

“How productive of you.” That sounded sarcastic.

“Yeah well I also went out at night a lot too. That’s how I found this place. I actually came here to get something to drink until I heard that they were hiring and I thought why not? It seems fun.”

“Is it fun?” Jihoon enjoys working here.

“Yeah there’s a couple problems with perverts but other from that, this job is pretty great.”

“Why do you still work here.”

“Like I said, the job is pretty good. I get paid a lot and I feel really confident when I’m in character. The thing is, I can’t work here often because I’m actually busy so I still work here every other week when I can. They don’t mind.”

“Does like… anything sexual happen? Like when… you’re here?” Please don’t take this the wrong way.

“Not that I know of. Is that how you think of me?" He raises an eyebrow.

He took it the wrong way. “No! I’m just worried for, that’s all.”

“Thanks but I don’t need it.” Ouch. Just looking out for you man.

“Hey not to inject into this” Well that’s what you kinda just did Hansol “but are we the only ones that knows about this?”

“Yeah...I kept this to myself.” Jihoon bring his face down to his palms.

Hansol made a devilish grin. He’s been enjoying this whole thing way more than the rest of us have. “You know..,. It would be pretty awful of me it I told this to a certain leader about what you’ve been doing.”

“No you wouldn’t fuck-”

This time I might agree with Hansol on this, the others should know for safety reasons. “You know Hansol, I agree with you actually, we should tell the others abo-”

“No please don’t tell anyone! You know they’re going to make fun of me for it. I do anything if you don’t say a word about this.” Jihoon pleads.

“Anything?” Hansol questions. I don’t like where this is going.

“Well almost.”

“How about you feed us for free?”

“Wait you have to _pay_ for that!?” Hosting must have a lot of fees. Geez.

“Okay, I’ll feed you, you little shit.” Jihoon grabs the fries from the food tray and turns himself towards Hansol. Instead of being a part of this weird exchange, I grab a drink from the same tray and watch Hansol being fed by the little nurse. It makes me a little jealous. As much I hate to admit it, I kinda want Jihoon to do something nice for me.

“Hey Jihoon, what’s your schedule?”

“You already know my schedule Jisoo.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, you meant here. Well, I don’t know. I just come when I can.” Of course he doesn’t have a schedule, Group schedules aren’t consistent.

“Then you’ll tell me when you’re working, okay?” I have to make sure he’s safe since I can’t trust this place.

“Okay Jisoo, whatever you say.” He says this as he put the last fry in Hansol’s awaiting mouth. Ugh.

“Is that all you want from me?” Jihoon asks the both of us.

“Nope.” Hansol said ”I just want one more thing from you. I want you….to tell us how much you love us and how much you appreciate us. I feel like you never do that and I must know how you feel about us. Even though there is a good chance you hate us now.” Jihoon pretends to gag after Hansol gave his request.

Jihoon turns to me. “Jisoo, do you really want that?”

Do I want Jihoon to tell me how much of a great friend I am? That’s shouldn’t even be a question, of course I do. Should I force it out of him? I don’t know.

I nodded my head. “It would be nice…”

“What! Not you too Jisoo!” Jihoon is shocked that I wanted the same. He thinks on what to do next in silence as Hansol looks nervously at me. Jihoon might be planning something pretty bad. Like killing us.

After a minute or two of complete awkward silence, Jihoon got up. He faces me and leans his hands on my knees.

“You know what Jisoo? I think I will tell you how I feel.” He moves his hands to my shoulders. “I wanted to wait for the right time but I guess this will do.” His knees are on either side of my hip and he’s now sitting on my lap.

I look down on the obscene view in front of me and I have a couple things to mention. I can see his small shorts that was under the skirt. I can perfectly see his bulge in the shorts. Jihoon was giving me a sultry look and I can’t make my increasing heart beat slow down. The Lord is testing me.

One of Jihoons’ hand slides down to my chest. “I really do like you Jisoo. Thank you for looking out for me.” The hand cups my face with the thumb stroking my cheek. “I like your eyes. Your nose.” A finger traces down the bridge of my nose. “ _Your lips_.” He swipes my bottom lip with the same finger. I hold my breath. Only an inch between our faces as he continues.

“I love your chest, your stomach, your hips.”  Touching, and grabbing more of me, his lists seems to go on and on. I don’t think I can take any more of this. I never knew that Jihoon had any lust for me, he doesn’t pay that much attention to me unless I haven’t realised it. I always thought that he was cute and very grown up for his age. There was a time I had a crush on him but I don’t know how I feel now. This is going too fast.

“I wonder what else is I like about you.” Two fingers are shoved into the waistband of my pants as he gropes me with a different hand. I’m at my limit.

I push Jihoon to the floor, he lands on his butt with a yelp. Sorry. Hope you can forgive me. I notice the heat radiating from my face and a tightness from my groin. Crap, I gotta leave.

Rushing my way to the door I yelled  “Sorry Jihoon, I’m not ready. See you later!” and banged the door shut. I ran out of the club thinking what I should do when I meet Jihoon and Hansol again. I also need to organize my feelings about the young composer.

 

* * *

 

“Finally got him out of the way.” Jihoon gets up and brushes himself off. Hansol was in disbelief of what happened just a couple of minutes ago.

“Now I have you for myself.” Jihoon walk towards Hansol with a smirk on his face. “I’m going to KICK YOUR ASS, FUCKER! What the fuck did you think you’re doing here in the first place!” He said furiously.

“I-I-I thought it would be nice t-to surprise you!” Jihoon launches himself at Hansol. “Oh Shit! I'm really sorry, I don’t know how Jisoo found out about this I swear!” It was too late for Hansol though. Jihoon was already thinking of kicking his ass way before Jisoo had left, he told Hansol to never visit him at work and now he’s going to pay for it.

RIP Hansol.


End file.
